Generally, a revolving and rotating stirrer is an apparatus for stirring materials in a container using only a centrifugal force, and such a revolving and rotating stirrer revolves and rotates a container which is opened and closed by a lid to allow objects received in the container to be mixed.
A detailed description for this type of stirrers is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Publication No. 2005-40745.
However, if particle sizes of the objects are a few tens of nanometers, the aforementioned revolving and rotating stirrer has a problem in that the dispersion of the objects could not be achieved well using only the centrifugal force because the objects tend to agglomerate together.
To resolve this problem, a planetary mixer which mixes objects having a size of a few tens of nanometers has been used. However, since the planetary mixer stirs a large amount of the objects for a long time than the revolving and rotating stirrer, stirrability and workability significantly decrease. Furthermore, since the mixer is expensive, there is a problem that it is difficult to use the planetary mixer in a place where a small amount of the objects is stirred.